Will Bailey
Will Bailey is the former Deputy White House Communications Director, White House Communications Director, and Chief of Staff to the Vice President of the United States. Biography Will's father is the former Supreme Commander NATO Allied Forces Europe, in whose ideological footsteps he seems to follow, while making a name for himself with quiet resolve. It can be assumed Will attended Carnegie Mellon University after he was seen wearing a Carnegie Mellon shirt while jogging at Camp David. He appears also to have attended the University of Cambridge, since he claims he was "President of Cambridge Union Society" on a Marshall Scholarship. Will has a Peace Corps mug on his desk, suggesting he is a Returned Peace Corps Volunteer."The Wedding" Career Will is originally the manager of the Horton Wilde campaign to represent California's 47th Congressional District, the seat for which Sam Seaborn later runs. Following his departure from the White House, Sam recommends Will to replace him as Deputy White House Communications Director with a note to Toby Ziegler that reads: "Toby — He's one of us." Toby, after first meeting Will, characterized him as "deeply schooled in Eastern philosophy". Will is also an Air Force reservist, as part of the JAG (Judge Advocate General) Corp, a fact that President Josiah Bartlet applauds. Will is quickly added to the White House staff and there is the requisite amount of hazing when he is first hired and moves into Sam's old office for a temporary three-week contract to help with the President's second inaugural address. The hazing includes shaving cream on his parking spot, putting olives in his jacket pockets, Seaborn for Congress posters on his office windows and placing many bicycles in his office. Will slowly begins to win everyone over, and Bartlet eventually appoints him as a presidential assistant and the new Deputy Communications Director. In his first days as Deputy Communications Director, the entire writing staff quits and Toby and other staffers go to California to support Sam Seaborn's campaign for Congress. The task of writing several speeches about the administration's tax policy proposal falls to Will and 4 interns. Vice President COS Will left President Bartlet's staff soon after the appointment of Representative Bob Russell (D-CO) as Vice President of the United States, when he accepted Russell's offer to become his chief of staff. The main reason for his move to Russell's office was to prepare the Vice President for a possible run in the 2006 Presidential Campaign. Will also served as campaign manager for the favorite's run for the Democratic nomination. When Russell lost the Democratic nomination to U.S. Rep. Matt Santos (D-TX), Bailey remained on Russell's staff. However, he left his job when White House Chief of Staff C.J. Cregg "dragooned" him on very short notice to become White House Communications Director after the firing of Toby Ziegler for his role in the military space shuttle leak. By the time of the dedication of the Bartlet Presidential Library in New Hampshire several years later, Will has become a Congressman from Oregon, after defeating an entrenched conservative Republican incumbent, who sits on Ways and Means as a "back bencher who may have a shot at chairman in 32 years." Resumé EDUCATION * Eton College (valedictorian) * Carnegie Mellon University * University of Cambridge ** President of the Cambridge Union Society ** Marshall Scholarship MILITARY * Member of the United States Air Force Reserve POLITICS * 2002 : Campaign Manager for Horton Wilde's campaign to California's 47th District * 2003-2004 : Deputy White House Communications Director * 2004-2006 : Chief of Staff to the Vice President of the United States ** 2006 : Campaign Manager for Bob Russell's primary campaign for President of the United States * 2006-2007 : White House Communications Director * 2007-2009 : Strategist for the Democratic Congressional Campaign Committee * 2009- : United States Representative for the 4th District of Oregon Notes and references Category:Main Characters Category:White House Staff Category:Military Category:Representatives